


The Collection

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Memory Alteration, Photographs, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that Professor Binns can't leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collection

Tonight's pleasure is page six, slot one. This is in the first chapter of the album—first years' first times. This particular part of the collection is motionless, taken with a wizarding camera but developed in his private darkroom the Muggle way. Still portraiture is the only way to capture that perfect moment when his little boys become little men.

Page six, slot one is young Alastor Moody on the occasion of his eleventh birthday. It is the lad's third week at Hogwarts, and he is unspeakably precious in naught but his green-and-silver tie. Alastor is beautifully smooth all over and blushes like champagne roses. His tiny nipples are puckered with the cold, pinched and delectable. His prick is glinting wet (his sweet little orgasm was dry), and his tears have left pale tracks along his plump cheeks.

Little Alastor, one recalls, will grow up broad and chiselled, and all the young ladies will squabble for his attention. But he will never again be half so beautiful as he is here.

Hands slowly ghost over a body that can no longer feel any pleasure save the sweet tingle of memory. These same hands pass through the album (over and over again, they slide futilely through the pages). But though he is dead, his collection lives on in his mind—each page, each picture, each night in his rooms with a beautiful boy and a memory charm.

Even in death, Hiram Binns could not leave his little men behind.


End file.
